


Rose And Kanaya's Christmas Party

by Shuichis_Ahoge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Ed Sheeran's Music, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon if you squint, M/M, Minor Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Mistletoe, Nonbinary Rose Lalonde, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person Limited, Secret Relationship, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket if you squint, and kinda hinted at, i still dont know where this is, terezi uses xe/xem pronouns, the strilondes are jewish but its not mentioned its just a hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge
Summary: rose and kanaya host a christmas party and its chaos this isn't a crackfic at all but idk
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Rose And Kanaya's Christmas Party

“Oooh, la, la,” Dave cooed, wrapping his arms loosely around a surprisingly well-dressed Karkat’s waist, “Someone’s dressed to impress.”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “I have never worn a different article of clothing in my life, I have no idea how you /expect/ me to dress for this kind of occasion.”

Rose and Kanaya were hosting a Christmas party. Not that they had ever celebrated Christmas before, but they decided to throw one for whatever damn reason, anyway.

Dave had decided for the both of them that they would be attending after Rose had suggested that since the two were single they could come as friends.

They weren’t single, though, they were dating each other. They had been keeping it a secret for a variety of different reasons which were starting to pile up at this point and it would be a pain in the ass to list all of them. That was another reason.

“I’m sure Terezi will be /so/ impressed,” Dave grinned dorkishly, “Your crush on her is so obvious, dude. Just ask her out, I’m sure she’d say yes.”

Karkat shot him a look. “Look, dumbass. If you’re going to joke about someone having a crush on her, don’t forget your own,” Dave laughed, now adjusting his jacket in the mirror, “Plus, at least try to get your shit right. If I tried to dress up to impress her, she’d start laughing. I literally only own a bunch of the same fucking outfit.”

Dave placed his hand on Karkat’s arm, tracing down and holding the troll’s hand in his, “Oh, take a joke,” He continued to grin like a fucking idiot for a moment before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on the shorter’s cheek. “Let’s go, we’re gonna be late if we keep dicking around.”

-

Practically the second the car stopped, Dave had already unbuckled his seatbelt and was rushing out.

Karkat quickly slapped his hand to unbuckle his as well. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Dave would just straight up abandon him. “Whoa, slow your shit, Strider!”

Dave rushed around to the other side of the car, pulling the door open and motioning for him to get his ass out, “C’mon slow ass!”

“Good Jegus,” Karkat hopped out of the car with the assistance of Dave, who immediately took advantage of that and started running to Rose’s front door, pulling Karkat by the hand.

He didn’t even bother knocking, swinging it open and stumbling to a sudden halt, practically sending Karkat over his own feet.

Karkat pulled his hand away as Rose turned around and ran to hug their brother. They were both way too damn excited.

Rose sprinted to a table full of wrapped gifts, grabbing two of the boxes and speed-walking back before handing one to Dave. 

He eyed it briefly before letting his shoulders drop with a sigh, “Rose… You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did. You’re my brother.”

“But, I didn’t get you anything.”

“Man, I don’t care. Look, just- Here, Karkat. I got you something, too.”

He took it hesitantly, “Why? Well- I mean- Should I open it now?”

“Nah. Then you’ll have everyone looking at you, and waiting for a reaction, or whatever. I presume that’s not particularly something you would enjoy too much.”

“...Okay.”

They smiled, turning and walking back over to continue their conversation with Kanaya.

Karkat glanced around awkwardly. It seemed they were the last ones to arrive.

He stepped slightly closer to Dave, whispering, “So, we’re here, what the fuck do we do now?”

“Oh, come on, Karks. Just try to have fun.”

-

After a long while of sitting around and watching shitty Christmas movies, Kanaya announced that the last batch of cookies had finished baking.

Everyone collectively made their way back into the kitchen, grabbing all of their own individual cookies that they had shaped themselves.

Jade and Nepeta had suggested decorating cookies, which of course was instantly popular with the majority. 

Karkat wasn’t exactly creative, just using a few of the provided cookie cutters and calling it good. 

Dave, on the other hand, had taken to making cookie dicks like his life depended on it. He got so carried away at one point that Rose had to cut him off from the dough so that there would still be enough left for everyone else. 

Despite their relationship being secret, Karkat was still unbelievably embarrassed to be dating this utter imbecile. He liked Dave, a lot, but good lord, he was a fucking idiot sometimes.

“How about we make it a competition?” 

“Oh! Yeah, like, on the best-decorated cookies?”

“Yeah!”

“No.”

Karkat’s hand slapped to his mouth to stifle a laugh. Terezi had interrupted the silence and obviously, Vriska decided it would be a good idea to confront xem with a taste of xir own medicine.

To his surprise, his cheek was met with a brief peck. His head snapped over to Dave whose elbow was rested on the counter beside him, cheek on his fist, a subtle smirk painted on his lips.

Karkat slapped him lightly on the shoulder, half-whispering, “What the hell! Are you stupid?”

Dave took a bit of the frosting from off of the table, squeezing it on to his finger, “You looked cute trying not to laugh,” He plopped the frosting into his mouth, eliciting a small ‘pop’ sound from his lips, “Besides, I don’t see anyone looking over here,” He bopped Karkat on the nose with the same finger, Karkat sticking his tongue out in return, “Relax, Karkle.”

“You relax! Quit with all the uncalled for PDA.”

Dave’s little smirk unconsciously curved into a full-on, stupid, toothy smile, tracing circles in the air with his finger in front of the troll’s face, dragging out his words teasingly, “Yooou liike iiit.”

Karkat narrowed his eyes before turning back to the cookies and attempting to decorate them like any sane person. Or, you know, sane troll, who’s never seen any of these things before.

Dave, instead of decorating the cookies like he was supposed to be doing, bit one, squeezing some frosting into his mouth.

“Quit it! They said ‘decorate cookies’, not ‘decorate your fucking esophagus’.” Karkat cringed as Dave smiled at him again mockingly, this time, his teeth tinted green. “Gross.”

“Oh, come on, cheer up,” He turned and looked behind them from the table over to the counter, laughing lightly and nudging his partner with his elbow. “Oh, man. Take a look at your buddy over there.”

Karkat glanced back to see Sollux had Eridan pinned over the counter, both with frosting smeared across their faces, engaged in a heated make-out session. “Yikes.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m kinda jealous,” He turned himself fully around on his chair, putting his hand up beside his mouth to shout a quick ‘woo!’ in their direction, neither of them paying any mind, before turning back and resting his arm back on the table and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Karkat.

“Cut it out, Strider. Someone’ll hear you.”

Karkat turned his head to look for the source the second he heard the noise.

Rose had turned on Christmas music on their phone.

Dave’s mouth hung open, eyebrows raised, “Mmn?”

“No.”

“Mmn?”

“Don’t you dare.”

He slowly lifted from his seat, nodding his head to the beat.

“Sit the fuck back down, right now.”

He shook his head, “I don’t listen to Christmas music, but I’ll be damned if I don’t know this.”

“Please don’t do this to me.”

“Come on. Get up.”

“No.”

“Get up.”

“Stop it.”

Dave grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his seat. “If I didn’t make you do this right now, I would be /the worst/… /Friend/ like, in history.”

“You already earned that title a long time ago.”

He grinned, exaggerating his facial expressions as he sang, “I don’t want a lot for Christmas…”

“Knock it off.”

“There is just one thing I need…”

“Strider.”

“Don’t care about the presents…”

“Please.”

“Underneath the Christmas tree…”

“You /suck/ at singing.”

“I don’t need to hang my stocking…”

Karkat looked off to the side.

Must Dave embarrass him at every given chance?

Dave grabbed Karkat’s wrists and set his arms around the taller’s shoulders, resting his hands at Karkat’s hips, “There upon the fireplace…”

“What is this?”

He whispered a response between lines, “We’re slow dancing, Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day…”

“This is embarrassing.”

Dave brought a hand up and lightly scratched Karkat’s head beside his horns, Karkat unwillingly nuzzling into it. “I just want you for my own…”

“Can we stop now?”

He shook his head, closing his eyes and rocking Karkat slowly, “More than you could ever know...” 

“I can’t believe I’m tolerating this.” 

“Make my wish come true…” Karkat went silent as Dave dropped his hand back down to its place, “All I want… for Christmas… is… you… Baby… I don’t want a lot for Christmas, I don’t even wish for snow-”

Their slow swaying was interrupted by a short tap on the shoulder.

Karkat’s head snapped cautiously to the side, removing his hands from Dave’s shoulders, Dave looked over a lot less urgently. 

Rose was smiling at the two of them, fingers pointing upwards towards the ceiling.

The two looked up simultaneously. They were standing slightly off to the left of being under a mistletoe.

Dave’s head fell with a brief laugh before tilting his gaze back up to his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows with that stupid toothy grin on his face once more.

Karkat had to force himself not to smile. How dare he be cute.

Rose opened their palms and wiggled their fingers, “You have to kiiiiss.”

Dave nodded slowly, looking down with another little giggle.

Karkat’s eyes widened. “Seriously? This is a known thing? You aren’t making this up right now to fuck with me? Like, if I asked Jade or John or something they’d back this up?”

Rose crossed their arms. “Unfortunately for you, yes.”

“Because of that?” He pointed to the fake plant on the ceiling, they nodded. “We aren’t even under it.”

“Yes you are. Just get it over with, Vantas.”

Karkat opened his mouth to retort once more, this time being cut off by the lips of his lover.

Dave’s hand came up to the back of the troll’s head. He didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue past the other’s lips. Good way to keep a secret, dumbass.

Karkat moved one hand to his chest, the other back upon his shoulder, gripping at his shirt with each press of his lips.

Dave slowly moved his hand back to Karkat’s cheek, pulling his head back.

The shorter brought his hand up to his--apparently now public--boyfriend’s chin, pressing another peck to his lips on his tip-toes.

Rose raised their eyebrows with a very sibling-like smirk on their face, giving the two a quick pat on the back.

“It was holly.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote a christmas fic im not catholic


End file.
